


[podfic] Untranslatable

by Gondolinpod (Gondolin)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Academy Era, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, First Kiss, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Sickfic, eli is a cinnamon roll, made-up Chiss coursthip rituals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22405477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gondolin/pseuds/Gondolinpod
Summary: Thrawn gets sick, Eli helps out. Which leads to an interesting night.--“It’s really quite...." Thrawn said a word in Sy Bisti."Charming," Eli translated automatically, then blushed harder. “Stop flirting with me while you’re delirious,” he said, because that was the only word for what Thrawn was doing. “It’s really…disconcerting.”
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	[podfic] Untranslatable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [litrapod (litra)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Untranslatable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11730072) by [13th_blackbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/13th_blackbird/pseuds/13th_blackbird). 



**Reader & coverart:** Gondolin

 **Original work:** [Untranslatable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11730072)

 **Length:** 34:12

 **Author's Notes:** This fic has accompanying beautiful art by @kobadit on tumblr, check it out: https://badkoba.tumblr.com/post/169707764078

  


Download the podbook [here](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2019/2019ITPE0153.zip) (thanks, itpe mods!) or right click [here](https://ia601506.us.archive.org/33/items/Untranslatable/Untranslatable.mp3) for mp3.  
  
  
  
**Reader's notes:**  


**Works inspired by this one:**

  * A [Restricted Work] by [carboncopies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboncopies/pseuds/carboncopies) Log in to view. 
  * [Untranslatable [podfic - Mashup]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24621427) by [Gondolinpod (Gondolin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gondolin/pseuds/Gondolinpod), [litrapod (litra)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod), [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins)




End file.
